To get to school each morning, Jessica takes a car 7.98 miles and a motorcycle 2.28 miles. In total, the journey takes 39.2 minutes. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Jessica travels 10.26 miles in total.